


An Accidental Coming Out (And a Learning Experience)

by stipplestan



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Coming Out, Family Fluff, Gen, I’ve made angst a lot I deserve to make happy once in a while, Sonic is just :O, Trans Male Character, Wade is trans because I’m trans also I said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stipplestan/pseuds/stipplestan
Summary: Tom and Maddie leave Sonic at Wade’s house for a few hours, while Sonic looks around, he finds out a new thing about Wade.
Relationships: Maddie Wachowski/Tom Wachowski, Sonic the Hedgehog & Maddie Wachowski & Tom Wachowski, Sonic the Hedgehog & Wade Whipple, Tom Wachowski & Wade Whipple
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	An Accidental Coming Out (And a Learning Experience)

Sonic had been staying at Wade’s house for the time being. Tom and Maddie had to go somewhere, but they couldn’t bring Sonic with them. They were trustworthy of Wade, so they decided that it was a good idea to drop him off at Wade’s. He wasn’t opposed to the idea of Sonic staying at his. Though, he was glad to deal with him. In his view, he thought it was gonna be fun to deal with him. He was right. Sonic was a lot, but Wade didn’t really mind that. Even if he was gonna be there for only a few hours, he promised to bring Sonic a fun time. There I say that they should not be left together, especially unsupervised. But hey, Tom and Maddie didn’t know about the energies they share so you can’t blame them.

Sonic had been zooming around Wade’s house, looking at the things that he had in this house. He was interested in lots of the things that Wade had in his house. Wade found it cute in a way, just watching this little space hedgehog zoom around in his house, but also explaining things on the way. He also felt like a dad, when your child asks about something and that you need to explain it to them. He liked that feeling, it made him smile. Had to remember that technically, he was Sonic’s uncle, which filled him with joy. He also understood why he chose the name “Blue Blur” for himself now. With speed like that, you really would be nothing but a blur. He could barely keep up with him. At some point, he’ll give up.

Wade went to the kitchen to make them some food. He had left Sonic alone, just letting him explore the place on his own, hoping that he doesn’t break anything. While looking, he found a book that was on one of Wade’s shelves. He opened it out of curiousness, in it, he found photos. He saw photos of younger Tom, Maddie, and… Wade? Sonic titled his head in confusion,  _ “Is this really Wade?”  _ Sonic thought to himself. Yeah, people look different from being a kid to an adult, but in his thought progress, this couldn’t be Wade. 

“Maybe he had a sibling? But that wouldn’t make any sense.. Tom told me he and Wade were friends ever since!” Sonic was going all detective mode here. He was too interested about this. He had also found a yearbook, as he looked through it, he had found something. He found, well, Wade. “So.. they have the last name Whipple. So they must be related to him! .. I can’t find a result to this. I should ask Wade.” So finally, he went over to talk to Wade. And he is getting an answer to his confusion.

Sonic grabbed the photos and yearbook and went to the kitchen and softly tugged on Wade’s clothes to get his attention, “Hey, Wade? Can I ask you something?” 

Wade stopped for a second and looked at Sonic, “Yeah? What is it, Sonic?”

Sonic held up the photos as he asked, “So.. I know that that’s Tom and Maddie..” he pointed to Tom and Maddie in the photo, “.. But who’s that?” he pointed to the other person in the photo. “I would’ve guessed that it’s you but-” he grabbed the yearbook and showed the photo and name of the person, “-i know this isn’t you! Like, I know you two have the same last name, but not the same name.. So now I’m just confused.” 

Wade nervously gluped as he saw the photo. Not because of something bad, but that  _ was  _ him. All he really needed to do was tell Sonic that that was him. But.. It made him nervous. It had been a long time since he had came out to someone as trans. He already was able to come out to Tom and Maddie, though that was a long time ago. Why was he scared to tell him? He’s just an alien hedgehog, it’s not like he would judge! He quietly sighed to himself, “Well, I- uh- uhm- yeah. That’s me…”

Sonic was glad to know that it was Wade, but that raised more questions, “But, why do you have a different name here? It’s nothing like your name. Also Wade can’t be short for anything for what I know!” 

Wade started to tap his foot nervously now, “Well…” he looked away from Sonic for a moment. Trying to shape his words together, “I..” he sighed, “Okay. I should just get straight to the point. I’m.. I’m transgender..”

Sonic titled his head in confusion, “What is that? Even with my many years living on Earth, I don’t know what that is.”

Well. This was to be expected. “Okay.. it means that you don’t identify with the gender you were born with.” Sonic was still kinda confused, though he didn’t wanna stress Wade out with questions, “In easier terms, for example, I was born as female. But then I said no to that and well.. became a boy. And well, I was also a boy. I just didn’t know that until my young adult years.”

Sonic’s confusion had now disappeared, showing with a simple “ooohh”, “it’s just as easy as that? You just change it? It just disappears like-“ he made a popping noise with his mouth, “that?”

Wade’s anxiousness moved past him with that one question and with the pop. For some reason, it made him laugh, “Yeah, it’s just as easy as that. Though I knew in my young adult years, you can know whenever.”

“Hm, that’s interesting. Well, I got my answer! What are you making, Wade?” He started jumping to see what Wade was making.

Wade put the food in the oven and he set a timer, “I’m making lasagna for us. It is my favorite after all.” 

Sonic jumped for joy as he placed the food in the oven, “I’ve never tried it before! I can’t wait!”

The two had spent the rest of the hours they had together chatting and eating lasagna, it did get a good reaction out of Sonic. And also some funny words by him, “Wait, so it’s like in the cartoon Garfield?”

Wade chucked, “Yes, like in the cartoon Garfield.” As the timer rang, he took over the pieces of lasagna and they ate. After the food, Tom had knocked on the door to pick up Sonic. Wade opened the door, that’s when he remembered Sonic was only staying for a limited time, “Oh hi, Tom! I guess you’re here to pick up Sonic.” Sonic had walked to Wade, perking up once he saw Tom.

“Yeah, I’m here for him,” Tom noticed Sonic at the door, “pfft, and I guess he likes me back.” He bent over to Sonic and picked him up. “Thanks for taking care of him for us, Wade.” Maddie came to say. 

“Oh it’s no problem! He was a fun guy to hang out with.” He softly chuckled. As Tom and Maddie went back to their car and with Sonic waving bye to him. He hoped that one day he would hang out with him again. He sure loved that silly blue hedgehog.


End file.
